Chobits: a Naruto Story
by KuroSora312
Summary: In a world where everyone has a robot, Sasuke Uchiha is the only one without a mechanical servant. But all that changes when he finds a robotic girl that causes chaotic emotions to swell up in the young Uchiha. SasuFem!Naru, SaiSaku, NejiHina Chobits mix. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

_I was so into Naruto and Chobits so…this came up. Don't worry it's not completely like chobits and definitely not like Naruto._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Chobits!! Naruto would have joined akatsuki by now if it was up to me!!_

**Naru's Awakening:**

Thud

Thud

Thud

Sasuke opened his eyes lazily as he heard someone pounding the door to his suite. He groaned as he placed his pillow over his head in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

"Sasuke-kun it's me!! Open up!!" Sasuke groaned again. What did Sakura have against a good night's sleep? Before he could think more on the topic a pink blur jumped on him, effectively emptying him of all air.

"Got you." Sakura smiled as Sasuke looked at her incredulously.

"How did you…?" Sasuke looked through his bedroom door at the front door that lay wide open. How did she get in when his door was locked by a computer? He looked back at Sakura who smiled back knowingly as she got off his bed.

"I had Lee-kun hack the door's program" As if on cue, a green blur shot out of Sakura's pockets and sat itself on her shoulders.

"Sasuke-sama!" Lee bowed to show his respects before looking at his master with utmost respect in his eyes. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes at Sakura's Pocket-sized Persocom.

Sakura stared at Sasuke and frowned, putting her hands on her hips to show her distaste. "Sasuke, I thought that you'd at least have your clothes on by now!"

"Hn?"

"Did you forget?" Sakura rolled her eyes as if saying 'I knew I couldn't trust you'. "We were going to the mall…Remember? There's a huge persocom sale!" Sakura ended with a squeal.

"Why are you so excited? You manufacture persocoms." Sasuke glared at Sakura while raising an eyebrow. True, Sakura, because of her amazing brains, gave blueprints and designs for future persocoms to manufacturing companies. She was also the one that many people came to for help on their pesocoms. Basically, she was a sort of doctor for persocoms. This was why Sakura was able to claw her way to wealth and now lived in the suite next door to Sasuke's in one of the most well known hotels in the world. Some rich folks even came to Sakura personally to request her to design a persocom.

"Yeah well, your manufacturing company decided to give me a gift," Sasuke nodded, true the Uchiha manufacturing corporation had given some of their best employees a gift, "so they let me design a persocom I want and today's the day I can pick it up at the mall! This time it's gonna be life-size. Didn't I tell you all this, Sasuke-kun?" Lee looked troubled at the thought of another persocom, while Sasuke grimaced. Sakura had a certain fetish for persocoms with distinct, different personalities, and after seeing Lee, he could only imagine what the next would be like…

"So have you thought of a name?" Sasuke asked trying to keep the conversation going as he got out of bed.

"Hmm…I think I'll name him Sai…yeah, that's a nice name…" Sakura looked at Sasuke as though she was calculating something. "Sasuke-kun, isn't it about time you got a persocom?"

"What a youthful idea, Sakura-sama!" Sakura smiled fondly at Lee while Sasuke mentally shivered. It wasn't that he had anything against persocoms but none of the ones he's ever seen really sparked his interest. Plus, after seeing his friends and their persocoms… Sasuke glanced at the 'youthful' couple in front of him. But it wasn't only Sakura, Sasuke's brother, Itachi, had a persocom as well. Kisame was a strong persocom that resembled a shark more than a human. He was mainly bought as a bodyguard/companion for Itachi who spent most of his time in their family corporation. Sasuke could still remember the time when he had walked in on them PAINTING EACH OTHER'S NAILS. Needless to say, he never looked at his brother quite the same way again. Next, there was the Uchiha Corporation's cook Chouji's persocom Shikamaru. Shikamaru was bought in Chouji's childhood as a friend for Chouji since he was always an outcast. However the persocom grew lazy since all he really needed to do was watch Chouji eat. And now no one could get Shikamaru to do anything without hearing the word 'troublesome'. Not that Chouji really cared, he rather liked it that Shikamaru always stood by his side. The most disturbing case was that of Sasuke's rival/friend Neji and his persocom, Hinata. Hinata was timid and shy but despite that Sasuke thought she was a good girl. However, what he didn't think was good, was the way Neji kept leering at her lecherously when he thought Hinata wasn't looking. Shivering again, Sasuke was sure of one thing: Persocoms _do things_ to people. Whether for good or worst he didn't know. Although when he thought of Neji, he was sure it was the latter….

--

"There! Sasuke-kun, this way." Sakura led Sasuke by the hand into a shop filled with persocom but immediately blushed and let go as there was whispering about 'the cute couple'.

"Hello ma'am." The receptionist smiled as Sakura with Lee on her Shoulders came in followed by Sasuke. She nodded toward Sasuke and Lee. "Are these your persocom?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave her the famous Uchiha glare, "I'm a human, b." He stated between Lee's greetings filled with youthful energy. The woman immediately started to blush as she looked at Sasuke's body.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…" The girl quickly went back to doing what she was doing before Sasuke and Sakura came in, her ears still red.

Sakura giggled as Sasuke glared harder. Ever since the new persocoms without ears came out, he was continuously mistaken for one because of his gorgeous looks.

"This is your fault for designing those monsters."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. If you just get a persocom to follow you around, no one will mistake you for one." Sakura half-laughed half-smiled before she directed her attention back to the receptionist. "I ordered a persocom that should be here today. The license plate is UC06889."

The Receptionist took out a few papers before answering. "Ah yes, Haruno-san right? Please sign these contracts while I get your 'com." Sakura nodded and skimmed through the papers while at the same time having Lee analyze them to make sure she wasn't being cheated. When she was finally satisfied, she turned to Lee who grinned back at her.

"There is no need to fret, yosh! Everything is as it should be, master!" Sakura patted Lee's head as Sasuke rolled his eyes once more.

Finally, the receptionist walked back with some other workers helping her carry a package. Sakura quickly checked inside to make sure it was truly her persocom before nodding approvingly with Lee nodding right along side her.

While Sakura made the arrangements and discussed the agreements, Sasuke busied himself by looking through all of the persocoms that were neatly on display all sitting while wearing bathing suits. He wasn't really going to buy any however, if you had some servent to wait on you hand and foot things would just be so…boring. If there was one thing Sasuke liked, it was a good challenge. But ever since his parents died and Itachi refused to let him help with the company, Sasuke hadn't had any challenges and it was driving him crazy. The last thing he needed to make his pampered life even more boring was a persocom… Still there was something about theses creatures that intreuged him. Something about the way Leee kept sneeking admiring glances at Sakura's fitness instructer when the only one he should idolize was Sakura. Something about the way Shikamaru stood up for Chouji even though it wasn't in his programming. Something about the way Hinata makes Neji tea every night when he stays up even though she wasn't commanded too…

--

Sasuke walked into the parking lot that night after having a business conference with his brother about the Uchiha corporation, also the biggest persocom company in Japan and soon the world. This was also the company Sakura did business with and was the reason the two had befriended each other.

Speaking of Sakura, the girl had been deeply disappointed when Sasuke had not bought any of the persocoms in the store they had gone to earlier that day. Not that Sasuke really cared; it was just annoying to have Sakura near tears and Lee yelling at him for being some sort of 'destroyer of youth'.

As Sasuke finally approached his car, he noticed something oddly different about it…yeah, the last time he checked there wasn't a naked, unconscious woman in front of it.

--

_Ha,ha! So how'd you like it? _

_Don't worry, Naruto isn't going to have a personality like Chi's, She's too loud for that. I have a lot of inspiration for this fic so I'm looking forward to seeing how you all liked it!!_

_Here's the parings I'm sure about:_

_SasuFem!Naru (of course)_

_SakuSai (There's not enough of these)_

_NejiHina (Finally, I'm doing a fic for them!!)_

_You all can request other pairings if you want, and I'll see if I'm inspired by any of those! Oh, yeah and I wil be updating this fic on a ten review per chapter basis. Thankyou!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Chobits!! Naruto would have joined akatsuki by now if it was up to me!!_

To any passerby, Sasuke would look pretty asexual or at least homo right now since all he really did was stare at the unconscious girl in an indifferent manner. As though something like this happened often. However, in reality Sasuke was desperately fighting down a nose bleed as his ears grew steadily redder, and if not for the orange ribbons covering her…ahem… assets, he would have fainted from the blood loss.

He held his nose to prevent the blood spurt, as he came closer to inspect the girl. Surely, if this was a homicide, then no one would be stupid enough to leave the body in a place like this, right? And how about her clothes? Well, there were those perverted deranged people… Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he saw fox ear adorning the girl's head through the darkness of the night; she was a persocom.

As Sasuke started to calm down, he began to inspect the new persocom. She was much more unique than any of the other girl 'coms he had seen. For one thing, Sasuke had never seen markings on any of the other 'coms faces. His hands traced the whisker like marks on her cheeks that only enhanced her utter cuteness along with her fox ears. Unlike other persocoms, this one seemed to have a much more caramel skin tone; definitely a change from the usual pale skin. Also, her body was small and petite looking like it needed some sort of protection while other persocoms radiated a sort of submissive, obeying aura. Finally, her blonde hair came down to her knees, which was definitely surprising since the new fashion seemed to be short hair. However, Sasuke rather liked this. His fangirls had been right about one thing; Sasuke did indeed like girls with long hair, but since he never really voiced out his preference, his fangirls had immediately abandoned the idea.

Somehow, as Sasuke looked at the persocom, he felt some sort of connection, something telling him to take the 'com. However, he wasn't sure whether or not she was someone else's, what he did know was that this persocom, like all others, intrigued him.

As Sasuke looked for a tag or identification on the 'com, he came across, a note stuck between some of the orange ribbons addressed to _'the next owner of this persocom'._

'_So she doesn't belong to anyone.' _Sasuke thought as he opened the envelope.

_Dear owner,_

_Please treat Naruto with patience and understanding._

_Thank you._

Sasuke could only assume that this 'Naruto' was the persocom. Wasn't that a boys name? And fishcakes? Shrugging, Sasuke decided to make one of the biggest decisions in his life; he decided to take the persocom home. He could use this persocom for his research and theories about all other persocoms. After all, Sakura would stop annoying him about getting one and it won't dramatically change his life…right? ( **A/N:** That's what he thinks…)

--

After driving the unusually heavy persocom back to his suite, and trying everything he could think of to start up the 'com, Sasuke Uchiha was ready to give up. Sasuke sat next to his persocom, who was laid neatly on the floor, wondering what he was supposed to do.

He tried every single place on the com to find its power butten. Even places like…Sasuke began to turn red, whether from embarrassment or frustration, one could not tell. Taking a deep sigh, Saasuke knew he wasn't being truthful with himself. There was one place he didn't try. Sasuke's gazed in between the 'coms thighs, his eyes not daring to look further up to see the only place he really hadn't checked and definitely didn't want to.

"Oh please…" Sasuke muttered as he looked away and his hands traced the coms' theighs. _'Aaarrrgh! Stop you stupid hands! Just do it!' _It was at that moment that Sasuke's fingure crashed with something cold and a white light illuminated the room.

--

" My name's Haruno Sakura!!" Sakura happily introduced herself to her new persocom. God! Did she really create this hot punk? Sometimes she even scared herself. Maybe she did model him a little after Sasuke but… the end result was great! "And your name will be Sai."

Sai tilted his head. "Don't I get a last name?"

"You can use 'Haruno' if you like. Besides persocoms don't need last names."

"I see." Sai nodded as he glanced at the persocom manual that came with him. In reality, Sai really didn't get anything. You see, Sai was from a new generation of persocom that are supposed to be emotionless, providing more of a willing servant to their masters than anything else. However, because of this, Sai wasn't sure what to do now since his master hasn't commanded anything.

"Oh! And that's Lee over there, although he's unusually quite." Sakura looked worriedly at Lee who turned to face Sai at the sound of his name.

"I'm the one who accompanies Sakura-sama to school." Lee said bluntly as if daring Sai to take the job from him.

Sakura's eyes widened. Since when did Lee lose all his youthful energy?

_Sorry, it's short and I haven't updated... _

_The next Chappie is almost done so hang tight! I'm so happy that I got a my own account. Now I will be updating my stories over here!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own chobits. I own NOTHING!!_

_WTF? WTF? WTF?_

Sasuke was practically strangling himself, trying to fight down a nosebleed. Not only did Naruto finally awaken, but the ribbons around her had come loose as well. The persocom slowly crawled up to Sasuke and the young Uchiha found himself lost for words. Having never owned a 'com, he had no idea what to do or say when your persocom looks at you with those big irresistible azure eyes. Luckily, Sasuke didn't need to do a thing since Naruto was the one that initiated the conversation. However, he never expected her to say…

"'bayo?" Naruto asked innocently as she tilted her head in a way that would have gotten Sakura squealing like a banshee. Sasuke would have gotten a nosebleed from the uber cuteness if not for what the 'com had said.

"What?" Sasuke asked dumbly as the Persocom seemed to scrunch up its nose in exasperation and repeated 'bayo' in a do-you-get-it-now way.

"Is that all you can say?" Sasuke was not impressed.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto stated in a proud voice.

"…That's stupid." Sasuke was taken aback when the 'com glared darkly at him and got up to go to the other side of the room as punishment for being a jerk. As Naruto walked Sasuke immediately remembered the lack of clothes she had on and immediately scrambled up to find something-anything-to cover her up. Just then, the door opened to reveal his oh so pink neighbor.

"Sasuke-kun! Meet my new… AAHHH! Sasuke you pervert!" Sakura pointed a shaking finger at Naru who shouted 'Dattebayo!' in greeting. Lee stayed snug in Sakura pocket but when seeing Naruto, yelled at Sasuke about how he is a 'destroyer of youth.' Following close behind both of them was another persocom… or was it? It didn't have ears but Sasuke was sure it was one. Who else would spend their time with Sakura? Oh right…him.

"Look at the ears Sakura, the ears!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura grabbed him by the collar and got a fist ready to clobber him. No matter how innocently girly she may look, Sakura can make a tiger on steroids cry with her punches. The seething girl glanced at Naruto's ears and hesitantly let go of Sasuke.

"Oh…ah…She's a persocom…" Sakura looked a bit embarrassed and in the silence that followed, Lee and Sai both went to investigate the new 'com. Of course Lee went in front, just to make sure that Sai knew his place at the bottom. "I never knew you were into… those kind of things with persocoms."

Sasuke's cheeks immediately turned red. "Don't compare me to our pervert of a teacher!"

"Flat…" Sai absently murmured as he observed Naruto, causing strange looks to be directed at him. Naruto huffed and started shouting 'dattebayo' into Sai's ear.

Sakura looked confused for a second…Since when did she tell Sai to start acting like a lecher? After a few more seconds of mulling over the question, She shrugged it off as a programming flaw. Sasuke however looked outraged that Sai was watching his persocom who he suddenly realized was still naked with stray ribbons clinging to her. Quickly dragging a long gray T-shirt out of the closet he flung it over Naruto.

"'ttebayo." Naruto murmured as she started to stick her hands through her T-shirt.

"Sasuke-kun… I never thought you'd get a persocom…" Sakura said a little annoyed that Sasuke didn't think about telling her before. But she found the possessive glint in Sasuke's eyes (as he told Sai to get lost) adorable.

"Who is this bastard, and why is he in my home?" Sasuke pointed an accusing figure at Sai. Naru mimicked Sasuke and pointed at Sai while yelling 'Dattebayo' and glaring at the dark haired persocom.

Sakura rolled her eyes, not very thrilled about having her persocom growled at. But before she could say anything, Lee took it upon himself to introduce the inferior com. "This is Sai!" He said in a commanding tone that absolutely demanded attention. "Sai! Stop making trouble for Sakura-sama!" Lee glared at Sai as if all of Sakura's problems- from her over the top amount of work to her unusually large forehead- were his fault.

"That's okay, Lee. It's Sasuke's fault for being so mean to Sai." Sakura childishly stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. Naruto grinned, liking the childish expression and did the same. "Oh…ah…I kind of got the appearance from you, but he looks a little different don't you think?" Sakura smiled hoping that Sasuke won't put some sort of law suite on her.

"Are you kidding? That thing looks nothing like me!" Sasuke clenched his teeth in annoyance while Sakura looked confused.

"Dattebayo!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Dattebayo!"

Glare!

"Dattebayo!"

"Alright, fine already…"

"Dattebayo!"

"IS THAT THE ONLY THING IT CAN SAY!!" Sakura screeched while pointing at Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged while Sakura heaved a sigh. "Well, did you get her checked?" Sakura nearly throttled him when Sasuke tilted his head in a questioning manner which Naruto mimicked perfectly. If he didn't know anything about persocoms then why'd he get one?

"With who…?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "A mechanic!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"A mechanic…"

"Well I suppose that in this case, since you just bought her, you would take her back to the manufacturer for a refund or an upgrade to the system or something. So where'd you get her?" She rounded on Sasuke.

"The trash can."

"Well, we'll have to go to their manufacturer and then…WHAT!" Sakura screamed as it all made itself clear. Sasuke just…shrugged. "Sasuke you do not just pick some 'com of the street! You're rich, go buy your own!" Sakura fumed while Sasuke just shrugged for a third time.

"She was interesting." Sakura sighed. Sasuke sounded like a little kid who was defending the stray kitten he brought home from a mother who was bent on getting it out, and, really, she couldn't scream at him when he was acting this cute.

"Sakura-sama!!" Lee bounced on Sakura's shoulders causing Sasuke to almost fell over in surpise 'almost forgot he was there…' he thought. (A/N: I know I sure did…). " Why don't we check Naruto-sama's foot! I'm sure that such a youthful persocom would have been from a youthful company as well!!" Lee gave the thumbs up as Sakura smiled and both she and Naruto gave their thumbs up back to him.

"Why her foot?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow to show his curiosity.

"I can't believe you don't know this. You see, every persocom has a brand name tattooed on their foot. Each company specializes in brands. Like all of the persocoms in your company are called the 'sharingan' brand." She narrowed her eyes. "Since it's your company, shouldn't you know this?"

"Itachi owns it. I just take care of all the finances."

"Okay, fine. So can we check on her foot?"

"Hn." Sakura nodded and took that as a 'yes' hn.

"Sai, can you get me Naruto, please?" Immediately Lee leapt off of Sakura and went over to Naruto and began trying to drag her back to Sakura. Unfortunately, poor Lee was too small to move Naruto which resulted in him doing absolutely nothing. Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped as Naruto huffed and kicked the nuisance away. "Lee… I asked Sai…" Sakura grumbled.

Sai went next to Naruto and when she started to shy away, Sai just grabbed and hauled her over his shoulders while the female robot gave an indignant 'dattebayo!' once set in front of the humans, Sasuke hesitantly looked at Naruto's foot while Naruto giggled as Sasuke's breath caressed the skin there. What he saw made Sakura gasp in shock.

There on the babyish tan skin stood a tattoo that stared back at the stunned faces in an innocent silence. Not knowing that the simple words scribed into it would turn one Uchiha Sasuke's life upside down, Naruto tilted her head in a questioning manner.

Yes, on the deliciously dark skin laid the simple word '**chobits**'

_

* * *

_

Sorry this chappie is small as well, but since school is about to start, I'll probably start updating more so it's okay. Yes, I am weird that way; I only like writing fanfiction when I am stressed by work… But I'm not sure if that's the case this time since my classes are already becoming really hard and giving way too much homework...

_Anyways, I hope you liked this chappie. __Oh yeah, since most people wanted Naruto to say 'dattebayo' I went with that . And can you guys tell me if Naruto is starting to act a little too much like Chi? I'm afraid that I might slip out of character in the next few chapters, thanks!_

_I'll try updating!_


	4. Abandoned, Sorry

Hey all,

As with my other early story, this story has been abandoned. Once again, I am very sorry to any of you who have invested time and emotions to this fic. For a better explanation please visit chapter 10 of my fic The Day in the Life of a Suicidal Girl.

Thanks to all of you who've stayed with me thus far, it's been a blast, and I wish you all happiness!


End file.
